A Farewell
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: Finally finding Mikan's mother, the next step wil be a farewell. How could she handle it? Could she leave everyone behind? Read and know a stronger Mikan. XxOneShotxX


A Farewell

Mikan is now with her mother. Successfully finding her mother inside the warp, meant leaving for the both of them.

"_Mikan…. Its time for us to leave.." _ Yuka said to her daughter whose tears seemed to fall in a second. She tapped her daughter's shoulder and smiled at her. _" Gomene – nasai Mikan.. I just want us to be together and safe, especially to be away from the elem principal. But still I'm thankful that you still had the best memories ever inside the academy with your friends. SMILE harder Mikan, smile even just for the last second you'll be with them." _Yuka whispered to Mikan.

Mikan soon understand what her mother meant and wiped her tears from her eyes quickly.. She faced her mother and gave out a smile then whispered, "_Thanks mother."_

Her face turned at the back and thought to herself, _ "just for this moment, please don't fall, please for just a second.." _ She opened her mouth and started speaking. _ "uhmm. So its now time for us to leave and well don't worry coz we'll see each other again. Don't be sad okay—" _She was stopped when Hotaru ran and hugged her tightly.

_BAKA! You've always been a BAKA! But.. that's the best thing I've liked to my best friend. Saying things like don't be sad is impossible, you idiot. And you should tell that to yourself." _

"_Hotaru.. Hotaru!!!" Mikan hugged her best friend for the last time while still preventing her tears from coming out._

" _dummy.. still hiding those tears? _Hotaru let go of Mikan and faced her. "_It's great that you're not that ugly anymore. So still planning to stand there?" _Hotaru looked to the rest of the guys standing behind them, Natsume, Tsubasa, Ruka, Tono.

" _I-its time for her to go so no time should be wasted.."_Ruka said looking downward which made Mikan sad and guilty.

"_Hey hey.. Mikan's happy right? being with her mother is the best thing for her. We're all happy for you!" Tono quickly spoke to change the sad aura. He hugged the boys, smiled drastically and said, "right?"_

…………………………………………………… silence filled all of them.

_Still, Mikan's tears are growing and suddenly falling. Mikan faced back to her mother to hide her tears. _

" _I'm happy that I met everyone here at the academy. I'm t-thankful that there are memories I'll be bringing out of the academy… I--- I'm sor—ry!! But I just can't hide it anymore!!!!" _ Tears continuously fell unto her face that she couldn't hide it anymore.

Everyone looked at Mikan like all of them wanting to stop her from leaving. _" I—I can't hide this sadness leaving all of you, and this academy. So, I –I am rea—lly sorr-y…. Leaving like this is just too painful.."_

"_STUPID mikan! Smiling then crying suddenly?! Are you serious?!!, Tsubasa sempai will be always here for her kouhai. (Tsubasa wiping Mikan's tears and hugging her) It is really great for us to have you here Mikan. So keep smilling for us…"_

"_Hmmm… abusing a child again huh? Get out of the way! Mikan likes Tono sempai the best right? –"_

After Tono take the second lead, Ruka stepped towards Mikan and hugged her. _" Don't cry.. I will always sent my animals to see how you're doing. That way—that way we'll always be together…"_

"_Ruka…." _Mikan whispered.

and for the last person remaining, Natsume, Mikan just went to him and dragged his hands. "_I know I've given you my alice stone last time but right now I really want to make a thousand of them for you.. only for Natsume. Thank you for everything, especially for protecting me.. always.."_

Mikan held Natsume's hands unto her face and clear the tears using his hands. _"You should be doing this Natsume." _She said disappointingly.

Natsume was stunned and let a smirk out of her mouth. He moved her hands down to Mikan's neck and drag her to him. _"BAKA…. I—I will always protect you no matter what.. Because protecting you is the only thing I could do for the person I love the most.."_

Mikan then smiled and went back to her mother's side._ "EVERYONE.. EVERYONE's happy for me.. Then I—Im HAPPY also…… Leaving everyone like this, Please take care!"_

_Smiling, she faced back and bid a a happy farewell to everyone.. Leading unto a future she doesn't know smiling is too hard but for her it is her strength. The future with her mother, even though she knows nothing bout it, facing straight ahead is the most important for her. _

_And so, leaving such good and bad memories to everyone and bringing her own memories with her is enough to keep her walking ahead. For Mikan farewell doesn't mean a goodbye but rather she sees it as a new journey for her to take._

_

* * *

_

Thnx for reading..

I really don't know what could be the ending but I hope leaving the academy isn't the ending yet..

and still hoping there's a second season X((

Thnx again!!

-chibi kyasurin


End file.
